Kisshu, Pai i Taruto znowu w akcji
by Mew Katsumi
Summary: POLISH FANFIC! Czym się kończą dziwne pomysły z koleżanką? Napisaniem opowiadania! :D KisshuxOC, PaixOC i Tarutoxlizak (Nie pytajcie czemu..)
1. Opis Postaci

**To jest opis postaci może potrzebny do czytania tego C:**

* * *

**Imię:** Shina**  
Nazwisko: **Mashiro  
**Po przemianie: **Mew Tigra  
**Wiek: **15 lat**  
Wygląd przed przemianą: **Jak Ichigo tylko że włosy i oczy pomarańczowe. Strój taki sam.  
**Wygląd po przemianie:** Również jak Ichigo tylko strój, włosy i oczy pomarańczowe a dodatki bordowe.  
**Znamie:** Dwa tygrysie ogony i serduszko na ramieniu  
**Zdolności:** Szybkość , zręczność i siła tygrysa**  
DNA:** Tygrys Chiński  
**  
Postać należy do mojej przyjaciółki - Nekusi C:**

* * *

**Imię:** Katsumi**  
Nazwisko:** Asahi**  
Po przemianie: **Mew Katsumi**  
Wiek: **15 lat**  
Rodzina: **Taruto**  
Wygląd przed przemianą: **Średniej długości, rozpuszczone i z grzywką na prawy bok włosy, koloru ciemnego blond. Oczy niebieskie. Strój jak Ichigo tylko że kokarda niebieska.**  
Wygląd po przemianie:** Góra od stroju i buty takie jak Zakuro, tylko że niebieska. Spódniczka z trzech warstw, również niebieska i długie ciemno niebieskie rękawiczki. Włosy jasno niebieskie. Oczy takie jak przed przemianą.**  
Wygląd jako kosmitka: **Ciemno turkusowe włosy uczesane w luźną kitkę po prawej stronie. Oczy pomarańczowe. Ciemno szara spódnica z rozcięciem po lewej stronie, pod nią granatowe spodnie takie jak ma Taruto. Bluzka na szerokich ramiączkach z dużym dekoltem i rozcięciem po obu stronach a pod nią krótki granatowy materiał.  
Znamię: Kocia łapka pod lewym okiem.**  
Zdolności: **Zwinność, szybkość, wspinanie się po drzewach, teleportacja. A jako kosmitka (jest nią w tedy gdy pojawia się na statku kosmicznym) to samo co każdy obcy.**  
DNA: **Ryś Bałkański  
**  
Ta postać należy do mnie C:**

* * *

**O to postacie występujące w tym opowiadaniu (+ Kisshu, Pai i Taruto)**


	2. Zaczynamy przygodę z Taruto jako latarką

**ACHTUNG!  
**

**Fanfic zawiera śladowe ilości humoru lub głupich pomysłów. Przed przeczytaniem skonsultuj się z lekarzem, który jeszcze tego nie czytał, gdyż każda część fanfica nieodpowiednie czytana, zagraża twojemu życiu lub psychice.**

**Katsumi:** Huehuehue, tak jak na górze C: Taruto chodź tu.

**Taruto:** Czego znowu chcesz?

**Katsumi:** Przeczytaj oświadczenie.

**Taruto:** A no tak. Nekusia ani Katsumi nie są właścicielami Tokyo Mew Mew ale jedynie swoich postaci.

**Katsumi:** Świetnie. Łap. *rzuca cukierkiem w niego*

**Taruto:** Yay! *łapie i zjada*

* * *

Dziewczyna z pomarańczowymi włosami szła wkurzona przed siebie. W końcu zatrzymała się przed jakimś dwupiętrowym domu.  
- Katsumi! Raz, dwa, trzy na dół ! - Krzyknęła no co dziewczyna z blond włosami wychyliła się przez okno.  
- Co się .. o hej Shina. - Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. Wskoczyła na drzewo a z rośliny obok przyjaciółki.  
- No jesteś. Ile można na ciebie czekać?  
- Ludzie się gapili...  
- To co z tego? Jakby człowieka nie widzieli.  
- Skaczącego po drzewach?  
- Tak jakby nie widzieli tarzana - No co Katsumi zaśmiała się ale chwilę później zapytała:  
- Wiec o co chodzi?  
- Kisshu mnie wkurza.  
- Co tym razem?  
- Patrzył się psychopatycznym wzrokiem przez okno szkolne.  
- To norma. - Blondyka przewróciła oczami.  
- Ale no mnie wkurza.  
Kisshu pojawia za Shiną z zadziornym uśmiechem.  
- Siemka Koneko-chan. O czym tak rozmawiacie?  
- Tak, witaj bufonie. – Shine przeszły ciarki i spojrzała na Katsumi szukając pomocy.  
- To.. może ja pójdę?... - Najwidoczniej dziewczyna nie chciała im przeszkadzać.  
- Ani mi się waż! Rozkazuje ci.  
- Dobra..  
- No i git a ty Kisshu? Czego chcesz?  
I nagle ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki pojawił się Taruto, trzymając w ręce wielkiego lizaka.  
- Hej, co tam? - Zapytał.  
- A tak sobie przelatywałem , wiesz tak sobie tak no wiesz – Zielonowłosy obcy uśmiechnął się, nie zważając na to że jego przyjaciel pojawił się obok niego.  
- O siemka Taru-Taru! - Katsumi poczochrała jego grzywkę. (Przypomnienie: Taruto to brat Katsumi a ona lubi go wkurzać nazywając go tak.)  
- No no już wierzę, wiesz? – Shina przewróciłam oczami słysząc odpowiedź Kisshu.  
- Ej! Zostaw mnie bo lizakiem będę bić! – Chcąc potwierdzić swoje słowa, zaczął wymachiwać lizakiem na lewo i prawo.  
- Już się boje.– Zaśmiała się.  
- Bym się cieszył jakbyś uwierzyła.– Kisshu uśmiechnął się słodko.  
- Bój się lizaka , od Pai go dostałem. – Taruto uśmiechnął się.  
- Jasne zatruje się nim i będę rzygać.. tęczą - Dziewczyna dalej drwiła z niego śmiejąc się.  
- Właśnie dlatego on jest specjalnie dla mnie! - Odpowiedział, zachwycając się lizakiem.  
- A zobaczysz że się rozchorujesz od tej tęczy. – Katsumi pokręciła głową.  
- Ty... zobacz! - Nagle Taruto zaczął świecić na tęczowo.  
- Mam tęczowa latarkę! – Wika złapała go i zaczęła biegać z nim dookoła.  
- Ej! Ja nie latarka ! – Taruto krzyknął wyrywając się.  
- Nie zwykłą! Bo tęczowa! - Postawiła obcego z brązowymi włosami z uśmiechem a Kisshu patrzy się na nich jak na głupków .  
- Ale ja mam czerwony lizak. -Taruto uśmiechnął się.  
Shina postanowiła dyskretnie uciec.  
- Dobra to jesteś... - Kisshu zaczął grać na werblach -... Czerwono-tęczową latarką! – Wika powiedziała unosząc palec w górę - I dziękuję za werble. Zwróciła się do starszego obcego.  
- Nie ma problemu.  
- Okej , to mi pasi. – Taruto się zaśmiał.  
- I dobrze – Znów poczochrała brata.  
- Ty beboku! Nie lubię cię. – Powiedział wkurzony.  
- Trudno. – Wika uśmiechnęła się.  
- Nie... – Taruto posmutniał. Dziewczyna pokazała mu język i zapytała:  
- Więc co cię tu sprowadza?  
- Chwale się lizakiem nie widzisz? - zaczął wymachiwać cukierkiem przed oczami dziewczyny - I przyszedłem po Kisshu. Pai cię wzywa.  
- Ehh.. co znowu? - Kisshu  
- Pai pichci spaghetti.  
- To chyba do was dzisiaj nie wpadnę – Dziewczyna zaśmiała się.  
- Ciebie też zaprosił.  
- Fuck and shit .. - Katsumi przeklnęła pod nosem, ale dzięki swoim uszą wszystko uslyszał.  
- Muhahaha! - Zaśmiał się jak z horroru.  
- Trudno... może przeżyje.  
- Musisz. Shina ty te.. gdzie ona jest? – Taruto rozejrzał się .  
- Właśnie? – Kisshu zrobił to samo.  
Shina w tym czasie dotarła na plaże i zaczęła się opalać.  
- Trzeba jej poszukać..  
- Czekaj, daj mi chwilę. – Katsumi zniknęła i pojawiła się obok dziewczyny o pomarańczowych włosach.  
Shina uciekła do tajnej kryjówki pana żelka.  
Blondynka znowu pojawiła się obok niej - No siemka - uśmiechnęła się.  
- Idź bo cię pan Żelek zje. - zagroziła jej.  
- Masz iść na obiad u Pai.  
- NIE! – Shina krzyknęła na całą okolicę.  
- Ja też muszę ,będziemy chorować razem. – Katsumi zaśmiała się po czym złapała Shine za ramie i przeteleportowała się z nią obok Kisshu i Taruto.  
- Nie.. jak ty mogłaś? Hmm... może jakieś tabletki się u nich znajdzie. – Zaśmiała się.  
- Jak znajdziesz to mi też daj – Również zaczęła się śmiać.  
- Wyciągnę od Kisshu. - Powiedziała śmiejąc się.  
- Co ja? – Kisshu spojrzał się na nią.  
- Nic, nic.  
- Ok.. – Posmutniał.  
- Oj spokojnie przydasz mi się.  
- Do tego o czym myślę? – Dał jej swój słynny zadziorny uśmiech.  
- Oj nie takich. Wiesz co Kisshu? Nie lubię cię.– Shina zaśmiała się.  
- No weź..  
- No nie - Shina  
- I tak się kiedyś do mnie przekonasz, Kotek.  
- Nigdy w życiu! I wybij se z głowy tego Kotka!- Shina  
- Nie .  
- Tak i to zaraz.  
- Nie i kropka. – Kisshu wyciągnął kartkę na której była narysowała kropka.  
- Tak i dwie kropki . - Shina wyciągnęła kartkę na której były 2 kropki.  
- Pff ... a po za tym czas na obiad u Pai. - Złapał dziewczynę za ramię i teleportował ją na statek.  
- Osz ty beboku! - Shina kopnęła go w nogę.  
- Ał! – Obcy złapał się za nogę  
Katsumi pojawiła się obok nich.  
- I dobrze ci tak. - Shina zaśmiała się.  
- Wreszcie sami. – Taruto tuli lizaka.  
- Czekajcie zapomniałam o latarce.– Katsumi zaśmiała się i zniknęła  
Taruto ucieka z lizakiem na miesiąc miodowy.  
Dziewczyna goni go, po chwili złapała go i teleportowała się na statek. (Przypominam że zmieniła się w swoją obcą formę)  
- Nie! – Taruto krzyczy i protestuje.  
- Ja tu jestem to i ty musisz to przeżyć. - Katsumi zaśmiała się.  
- Nie. Ja mam lizaka.  
- Samym lizakiem nie będziesz żył. – Westchnęła i zabrała mu lizaka .  
- Ej no! – Taruto krzyczy i beczy.  
- Musisz zjeść obiad. - Kosmitka powiedziała stanowczo.  
- Niee! Ej? A gdzie Kisshu ?  
Shina ciągnie swojego prześladowce do urwiska.  
- Ty... no właśnie.  
- Zostaw mnie ty chora kobieto! – Kisshu krzyczy.  
- Zamknij mordę i spadaj szybko. –  
- No wiem. – Taruto odzyskał swojego lizaka i uciekł. Wkurzona Katsumi leci za nim.  
- I tak wiesz że umiem latać. - Kisshu zaśmiał się**  
**

* * *

**Katsumi:** To jest totalne chaotyczne gówno i na dodatek Nekusia gdzieś zniknęła D:

**Taruto:** Spokojnie aż tak źle nie jest.

**Pai:** Prawda, źle nie jest.

**Katsumi:** Yey! Dzięki! *przytuliła Pai i Taruto*

**Pai:** *zarumienił się*

**Taruto:** Pai? Ty się rumienisz?!

**Pai:** Zamknij się.

**Katsumi:** *puściła ich i uśmiechnęła się* Kisshu choć tu i powiedz to co masz powiedzieć!

**Kisshu:** Hai! Do ludzie którzy to przeczytali proszę ocenić co za chęci Katsumi do dodawania kolejnych części.

**Katsumi:** *czyta scenariusz* Na razie jest 120 stron nie obrobionego tekstu w Microsoft Office Word!

**Taruto:** Dużo...

**Katsumi:** Wiem! Więc ja już się żegnam i może następnym razem będzie tu też Nekusia C:


	3. Pora obiadu nadchodzi

**UWAGA**

**Ten rozdział może zawierać śladowe ilości humoru i głupich rzeczy, gdyż osoby które to pisały miały głupawkę, dziękuję.**

**Katsumi**: Witam wszystkich! Więc jak mówiłam dziś będzie Nekusia. Chodź tu!

**Nekusia**: Jak się najem xD!

**Katsumi**: Bo naśle na ciebie Kisshu ty beboku jeden! Chodź tu i mów głupoty bo ja to wczoraj robiłam! xD

**Nekusia**: Jak się najem a jak Kisshu tu przyjdzie to też go zjem ! xD

**Katsumi**: Kisshu idź ją od ciągnąć od tego jedzenia a ja sobie poradzę ;_; Taruto marsz na środek!

**Kisshu**: *idzie po Nekusię mamrocząc coś pod nosem*

**Taruto**: Czemu znowu ja? D:

**Katsumi**: Bo Kisshu idzie po Nekusię a Pai gdzieś zwiał, a poza tym dostaniesz cukierka! *wyjmuje cukierka z kieszeni*

**Taruto**: Ehh... Nekusia ani Katsumi nie są właścicielami Tokyo Mew Mew, gdyż gdyby były Aoyama zginął by w męczarniach. Są jedynie właścicielami swoich postaci.

**Nekusia**: Kisshu zbliż się a dostaniesz w łeb tą oto łyżeczką *pokazuje mu łyżeczkę 2000 z nowymi funkcjami których nie ma ale jest 2000*

**Pai**: A otóż ja się wtrącę że pogoda dziś daje nieźle popalić a ja wolę sobie być na plaży.

**Katsumi**: ... To może zacznijmy historię zanim coś jeszcze odwalą ;_;

* * *

- I tak wiesz że umiem latać. – Kisshu zaśmiał się.  
Taruto uciekał przed Katsumi cały czas ściskając lizaka.  
- Dlatego mam te kamienie. – Shina pokazała mu głazy.  
- I umiem się teleportować. – Przypomniał jej obcy.  
Katsumi złapała swojego brata za bluzkę.  
- Na to też coś poradzimy. – Pomarańczowo-włosa dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się.  
Taruto teleportował się z dala od Katsumi tak samo jak Kisshu od Shiny.  
- Osz ty! - Dziewczyna krzyknęła w miejsce gdzie przed chwilą stał obcy z lizakiem.  
- No to jak chcesz Kisshu, znajdź sobie inną 'Koneko-chan' – Shina rzuciła za siebie jakąś rzecz a tą rzeczą okazało się pudełko czekoladek.  
- Muahaha! – Taruto zaśmiał się do siebie i poleciał dalej. Nagle Katsumi pojawiła się obok niego i powiedziała coś typu „bu". Natomiast Kisshu pojawił się obok Shiny i zapytał:  
- Mówiłaś coś?  
Taruto przestraszył się i uderzył siostrę lizakiem.  
- A co cie to interesuje? – Powiedziała dziewczyna spoglądając na niego.  
- A no wiesz.. dużo. – mówiąc to Kisshu przybliżył się do niej.  
- Ał! – Katsumi zabrała mu lizaka i zrobiła obrażoną minę.  
- Ej ty odsuń sie albo dostaniesz w łeb. – Shina zagroziła mu niewinnie się uśmiechając.  
- Oddaj! – krzyknął wkurzony Tart.  
- Nie. – odpowiedziała i teleportowała się na statek.  
- To będzie warte dostania w łeb. – Kisshu uśmiechnął się zadziornie jak to miał w zwyczaju.  
- Co ty mówisz?  
Taruto teleportował się za Katsumi.  
- Oddaj! – krzyknął w jej kierunku. - Jak zjesz ładnie obiad. – Uśmiechnęła się. Natomiast Kisshu pochylił się bliżej Shiny i pocałował ją. Przez co ją wkurzył żeby nie mówić nie ładnie.  
- Nie.. chyba ze… - Taruto najwidoczniej nad czymś myślał.  
- Chyba że co?  
- Chyba że ty zjesz za mnie!  
- No co kotek? – Kisshu spoglądał na Shine niewinnie.  
- Ja chce jeszcze żyć. – Zastrzegła Katsumi.  
- Ja też.  
- Chyba lubisz dostawać w łeb. – Dziewczyna patrzyła na zielonowłosego.  
- Lubić to nie lubię..  
- Ale ja juz mam 1 porcje. - Katsumi mu przypomniała.  
- Ja też. – Taruto powiedział po raz kolejny.  
- A cięgle robisz coś ze dostajesz… – Shina uświadomiła mu.  
- Bo opłaca się dostać w łeb za te rzeczy. – Kisshu uśmiechnął się.  
- No i mamy po równo . – Dziewczyna właśnie w tej chwili wymyśliła plan doskonały - Najwyżej podrzuci się trochę Shinie i Kisshu – Zdradzając swój plan uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo a w tle słychać było błyskawice.  
- Te rzeczy? Coś ty powiedział? – Dopytywała się Shina.  
- A no te rzeczy. – Kisshu spojrzał na nią znacząco.  
- To ja podrzucam Kisshu. – Zgłosił się Taruto.  
- No to ja Shinie.  
- Czyli jakie? – Dopytywała się Shina.  
- Typu całowanie, kotek.  
- No to chodźmy podrzucić póki ich nie ma. – Powiedziała do młodego cudzoziemca. Taruto przytaknął i zniknął.  
- Eh… Kisshu ty nigdy sie nie zmienisz..  
- Nie… rozgryzłaś mnie. – Kisshu zażartował udając smutnego. Shina zaśmiała się i powiedziała:  
- A no widzisz.  
Katsumi również zniknęła i pojawiła się w jadalni przy stole. Taruto podrzucał w tym momencie komuś swoje spaghetti.  
- Ej! To mój talerz! – Krzyknęła na Taruto niedawno pojawiona się kosmitka.  
- No to zamień talerze.  
- Okej. – Mówiąc to zamieniła swój talerz z jakimś innym.  
- Widzisz? Jestem mądry. – Pochwalił sam siebie młody kosmita.  
- Brawo, udało ci się. – Zaśmiała się i poczochrała go po głowie.  
- Ej! Ty mendo jedna! – Krzyknął wkurzony Taruto. Na co Katsumi tylko się zaśmiała.  
- Czas na obiad! – Krzyknął ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki Kisshu do Shiny.  
- To se idź ... – Dziewczyna wprost tryskała entuzjazmem!  
- Chodź bo zaraz przyjdą – Taruto powiedział i zniknął. A po chwili zniknęła również Katsumi. W tej samym czasie Kisshu złapał za ramię Shinę i przeniósł się z nią na statek. Za to co zrobił dziewczyna kopnęła go w nogę.  
- Ał! – Złapał za nogę a po chwili powiedział - Przeżyjesz… raczej…  
Taruto leżał na plaży. Katsumi pojawiła się obok niego i oddała mu lizaka.  
- Ale masz zjeść obiad. – Przypomniała mu.

* * *

**Katsumi**: Nie chcecie wiedzieć co tu się działo jak czytaliście historię x.x

**Nekusia**: Kisshu ty bufonie postaw mnie na ziemie -,-

**Kisshu**: Nie bo mi uciekniesz *słodki uśmiech*

**Taruto**: Chwila.. NIE DAŁAŚ MI TEGO CUKIERKA! *wkurw level Taruto bez lizaka*

**Katsumi**: Fag..

**Nekusia**: I tak masz mnie zostawić -,-

**Pai**: *przychodzi cały czerwony z piłką plażową* Witam

**Kisshu**: Za buziaka *dalej się uśmiecha*

**Katsumi**: *rzuca Taruto torbę cukierków* Tylko nie zabijaj!

**Taruto**: Yay! *wysypał sobie wszystkie cukierki do buzi*

**Nekusia**: Nie ma mowy. Jeszcze czego . *wnerw*

**Kisshu**: To cię nie puszczę C:

**Pai**: Dobrze je pogryź Taruto .. *parzy się na kamerę* a tu co się dzieje? O.o

**Katsumi**: Właśnie próbuje zakończyć ten rozdział i żyć długo i szczęśliwie tylko że im coś odwala więc, e-khem: Proszę o ocenę tego rozdziału gdyż będziemy wiedziały co zmienić lub czy nie nie bo jest zajebiście i każdy rzyga tęczą przed kompem!

**Taruto**: To się chyba nie zdarzy

**Katsumi**: Zamknij się.


End file.
